


Shoot me

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Blood and Injury, Drug Use, Gun Violence, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Minhyuk is a pit of fire and Hyungwon jumps right in.





	Shoot me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopie_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopie_Black/gifts).



> This one's for Pen who really loves Day6's "Shoot me".

They meet at a sketchy bar, peeled out wallpapers and lightning so dim he could barely see who he was dancing with. Hyungwon loved it, the cheap alcohol and the smell of weed, the strangers pushing him up the walls and touching him. He was having his little rebellion.

He gets to the bar and asks for a beer, the bartender pushing a pint to his hands. He searches for some spare change in his pocket but the man next to him offers to pay, gives Hyungwon a smile.

Hyungwon isn’t the one to turn down a free drink and some conversation, taking in the man’s appearance. Tall and lean, his dirty blond hair in a messy manbun. He’s wearing a plain black shirt under a jean vest. He looks at Hyungwon like he wants something more and Hyungwon downs his beer in one go.

“I’m Minhyuk” the man says and Hyungwon offers his name, says he’s there to have a good time. Minhyuk tells him he might be just what he’s looking for.

They end up in a nearby motel, tipsy enough to giggle while they’re undressing each other, but not for the world to spin around them. Minhyuk is good with him, his mouth working on Hyungwon like it was made for this exact job. He knows the walls are paper thin and yet he moans with no restrain, pulling Minhyuk’s hair when the other has his face buried between Hyungwon’s legs.

Minhyuk stays the night, a messy, dirty pile of bodies on the bed until he sun creeps into the room. He picks up his clothes slowly, Hyungwon waking up to the creaking of the bed.

“Will I see you again?” He asks and Minhyuk flashes him a smile.

“If you want to.”

 

They keep meeting at the same bar and Hyungwon stops keeping count of how many times they end up in the motel next door. One time they spend all of their money on beers and weed and Hyungwon takes Minhyuk back to his apartment. They never visit the motel again.

 

Minhyuk comes and goes. He almost always stays for breakfast. Sometimes Hyungwon picks him up from the bar and other times Minhyuk appears on his doorstep. Bruised knuckles, black eyes and split lips, parts of Minhyuk’s usual look and Hyungwon gets concerned over time, Minhyuk doesn’t even seem to notice.

Hyungwon is putting some cream on his arm, Minhyuk was hit with something, it’s ugly and he refuses to go to the hospital.

“Do you sell drugs?” Hyungwon asks, no judgement, he’s prepared for a positive answer, knows Minhyuk does something at best illegal, at worst completely immoral.

“I don’t” Minhyuk looks at him under heavy lids, takes Hyungwon’s free hand. “I work for the people who sell drugs.”

“Do you…do you hurt people?” Hyungwon doesn’t feel scared, washes the blood away from Minhyuk’s skin with a clean cloth.

“I do. I kill people Hyungwon.” Minhyuk’s eye are clear, honest.

Hyungwon touches the gun he knows Minhyuk always hides under his vest.

“Do you enjoy it?” Hyungwon sits on the toilet lid, Minhyuk on the edge of the bathtub, too close in the cramped bathroom.

“I hate every minute of it. But I can’t get out, not that easily, not alive.” Minhyuk gets up, leans in to Hyungwon and kisses the crown of his head. “But you, I would never hurt you, never.”

It’s one of their rare completely sober moments and there, in his small apartment Hyungwon saw a different Minhyuk for the first time, a scared and so, so small Minhyuk. Maybe a future together would be worth it. Hyungwon for the first time in his life, in a mess of an unidentifiable relationship thinks he has found the one for him.

 

“Run away with me.” Hyungwon says, just a hushed breath and Minhyuk’s eyes go wide.

It’s winter, the park empty, the snow soft under their feet.

“I can’t.” Minhyuk says and he seems like it’s too difficult to breathe.

“Think about it.” Is all that Hyungwon says as they keep walking, hands intertwined between them.

Minhyuk spends more and more time with him, like he wants to keep away from his “other” life as much as he can, like Hyungwon is his anchor. He smiles, he laughs and for long periods of time the marks up his body disappear, Hyungwon enjoying every bit of his tanned skin.

Then he has to go back to work again, he never tells Hyungwon where he is or what he is doing. Hyungwon doesn’t want to know, doesn’t want to think that the hands embracing him so lovingly at night have killed people some hours ago. Minhyuk sleeps with him every night. Hyungwon caresses his hair and mutters reassuring words through his nightmares, Minhyuk tossing and turning and crying in the middle of the night.

 

“I’m in love with you” Hyungwon whispers into Minhyuk’s mouth, pressed on the counter with their coffee mugs behind him. Minhyuk stops moving.

“You barely know me” Minhyuk says.

“I know enough.” Hyungwon looks into his eyes. Takes his too long fringe out of the way.

He knows how Minhyuk’s hands can map his body. He knows he loves getting high together and eating breakfast hangover the next day. He loves trailing each and every scar and tattoo and piercing on Minhyuk’s body with his eyes, his fingers, his tongue.

Minhyuk kisses him again, runs his hands down Hyungwon’s arms and mouths on his neck. Bends him on the kitchen table and their coffees get cold.

 

Hyungwon keeps some of Minhyuk’s clothes to wash them. In a pocket he finds a piece of paper, crumbled and torn in the corners. It’s a list of names, some scribbled out, notes of dates and places. Hyungwon doesn’t want to understand. In the middle of the list, there is his name as well.

Later the same night, Hyungwon is stark naked, body illuminated by the street lights, his window open. Minhyuk underneath him is fully clothed, save for his unzipped pants, belt thrown on the floor. Hyungwon spots it again by Minhyuk’s side. He takes the revolver in his hands and Minhyuk doesn’t try to stop him. He just smirks, in some kind of bliss.

“Is it loaded?” Hyungwon asks, running the cold metal on Minhyuk’s chest, down to the exposed trail where their bodies become one.

“Yes” Minhyuk breathes out rolling his hips, buried so deep into Hyungwon.

“Is it loaded for me?” Hyungwon leans in to whisper into his ear. “Are you here to kill me?”

Minhyuk nods and Hyungwon rides him like it’s the last night of his life.

 

The next morning Minhyuk leaves without staying for breakfast. Hyungwon doesn’t see him for days.

When Minhyuk comes back again, he’s beaten black and blue, cigar burns on his body and mouth bloody. Hyungwon cries, knows it wasn’t a part of the job.

“We have to stop seeing each other” Minhyuk says, and Hyungwon wants to touch him, to comfort him somehow, but he’s scared, he’s scared they’ll kill Minhyuk, his Minhyuk.

“Will I be able to see you again?” Hyungwon asks, hugs Minhyuk and ignores how his lovers body tenses up to the touch, hurting so much.

“I hope so.” Minhyuk takes Hyungwon’s hands in his own, kisses them and then he’s gone into the night.

 

It doesn’t last as long as Hyungwon thought. After a couple of months Minhyuk visits again, and again and again. Sneaks in at the early hours of the morning and leaves before breakfast. But this game of cat and mouse is slowly leading them to their demise.

 

Hyungwon knows it’s game over when two men grab him a night he’s returning home. He doesn’t fight back when they punch him, doesn’t ask. Gets blindfolded and thrown in a car. He was prepared, knew it would happen at some point. He and Minhyuk could give up on each other, save themselves, but they chose the worse kind of fate.

When the vehicle stops he’s guided inside a building, an old abandoned house, but the room they end up in is well lit. Minhyuk is there, standing a few steps in front of him, beaten up, so bad he looks like he could fall down every moment, his eyes always full of fire now void of any life left. Hyungwon wants to reach for him, but he’s instructed to stop walking.

“You know the rules, Minhyuk. You have to kill him. If you don’t, we’ll kill you both. Where is the loyalty you swore on?” An older man is talking in a low, calm voice. There are more in the room, all bearing guns. Hyungwon knows he won’t leave alive.

“You wanted to abandon us, your family, for that?” The man continues. Hyungwon feels cold metal touching his sides, he is “that”. Minhyuk was trying to leave, really run away with him.

“Do it.” Hyungwon stares at Minhyuk, mouth open, chest heaving. He feels blood dripping down his mouth. “Shoot me.”

Minhyuk is crying, his face serious, unreadable. He’s completely unmoving and quiet, but there are tears running down his cheeks. It’s not how Hyungwon wanted to see his lover for the last time.

Minhyuk reaches for his gun, hand trembling. He untucks it from his belt and slowly points at Hyungwon. A sob escapes his throat.

Hyungwon smiles, he wants Minhyuk to remember him like this. He wants him to know that Hyungwon doesn’t blame him. Minhyuk was fire and Hyungwon played around burning his fingers. He knew it would eventually consume him.

Hyungwon isn’t scared of dying. He was only scared of putting Minhyuk in danger while he was alive.

“Don’t think about it. Shoot me straight into the heart. I won’t feel it. I’ll go peacefully.” Hyungwon takes a step forward, close enough to clearly spot the cigarette burns on Minhyuk’s arms, the bitemarks he left on his skin two nights ago. Minhyuk will have something to remember him. “Smile for me one last time.”

“I…I can’t” Minhyuk doesn’t move, his revolver bearing hand falling to his side. “I love him, I can’t.”

“Minhyuk” the man says “I’ll give you one last chance to save yourself. Return to your family.”

There is dead silence in the room. Hyungwon can hear his own heartbeat, the static of the bare lamp above their heads.

Minhyuk lets his gun fall to the floor, kicks it away. He walks the few steps and wraps his arms around Hyungwon.

Two guns fire.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
